To obtain hydrocarbons such as oil and gas, well boreholes are drilled using a drill string having a bottomhole assembly (BHA). The BHA may include instruments and devices for forming the borehole, controlling borehole pressure, managing drilling fluid circulation, and measuring certain downhole operating parameters associated with the drill string. After the borehole has been formed, still further equipment may be used to test formation fluids or rock properties, isolate pay zones, etc. Some tools and instruments used during and after drilling incorporate flow control devices to control flow of a particular fluid. In some instances, the fluid may be a natural fluid (e.g., formation fluids), a functional fluid (e.g., drilling fluids), or a hydraulic fluid.
In one aspect, the present disclosure addresses the need for flow control devices that have enhanced reliability while used in subsurface applications such as those described above.